Yamaen III: Staring Death
by JedimasterSheelal
Summary: Rubble and his Kaleesh comrades narrowly escaped certain death on Skako. But now what? The group must split up in order for Rubble to reunite with the Jedi and for Jalaen's safety as her alcoholism worsens the closer she gets to the birth of her child.
1. Seizure

As quickly as Hailen kei Yamaen's mental onslaught had begun, it was over. Jalaen lai Sheelal looked at Wat Tambor, anger flashing in her eyes. Quickly she ran a finger along Rubble's wine glass. _Yes,_ Jalaen thought as she confirmed her suspicions, _his wine was poisoned_. Jalaen looked at Tambor with contempt. What she saw was no longer the hospitable Skakoan. In his place, what Jalaen saw was a murderer, one who had tried to kill her friend and kinsman.

Jalaen felt her lightsaber in her hand. It felt so uplifting, so exhilarating…

Reptilian pupils narrowed. Turquoise beam engaged.

The Kaleesh flew at Tambor, with an agility that he had clearly not expected. Jalaen cut him down with one swift stroke. Incapable of containing her anger, she hewed head from shoulders. Then dismembered the corpse. And stabbed it. Again and again.

Slowly Rubble began to recover. He couldn't believe the rage emanating from Jalaen. She was just hacking that corpse to bits.. Then Jalaen turned. "Rubble, I'll get you to the med center. Quickly."

Rubble couldn't hold on any longer. He passed out.

Jalaen found enough strength to carry Rubble out of the room, just before a servant rushed in from another entrance. Jalaen tried to jolt Rubble as little as possible; she was afraid of inducing another seizure. "Hold on, Rubble," she whispered.

000

Rubble awoke in the med center. Jalaen was at his side. "Jal," he croaked, "Just what happened?"

"Not much," Jalaen smiled. "After I brought you here, the doctors claimed that the effects of the poison have subsided, fortunately. But they'll keep you here for the night. I'll come for you."

"What?" Rubble said incredulously. "Leave? Where?"

"In case you didn't realize, I just killed Wat Tambor. And not only that, but I've brutally mutilated his corpse, too. I'll be hunted. However, you won't."

"No, not that. You said I was poisoned," Rubble replied.

"The wine, cousin, the wine," Jalaen answered, and stood up. "But I must go, along with Rojien, Father, and Mother."

Rubble tried to get up. He didn't have the strength. "Jalaen, you can't leave. I will go with you."

"No!" Jalaen pushed Rubble down. "Stay here. Get well. I know that I'll need you soon."

Tears welled in Rubble's eyes. This was so unlike him, but how could Jalaen leave him?! "Jalaen, I won't hinder you. Go."

Jalaen nodded, and kissed Rubble on the forehead. "I love you, cousin. I'll make sure we'll meet again."

Rubble watched as Jalaen left his room. Immediately after she had gone, a med droid entered. Rubble stood up and pushed the droid into the wall. "I'm going. Jalaen can't fend for herself. And I'm going to take care of her."

He engaged his lightsaber and ran back towards the former Tambor's palace.


	2. Ransack

The faint turquoise light of Jalaen's lightsaber was reflected in the marble halls of the palace. An orange light joined it. "Jalaen! I'm here," Rubble whispered.

Jalaen spun around. "Rubble, I told you to stay there and recover," she growled.

Skakoans interrupted their hushed conversation with blaster bolts. Rubble quickly deflected the shots for Jalaen. "Don't help me!" she hissed.

"I have no choice," Rubble replied, as Jalaen cut down a Skakoan with her lig sword, blue blood spurting all over.

The pair ran forward, with three Skakoans dead to their hands?. Jalaen was covered in blood. Fortunately, it was not her own.

The large white door that signified the suite that the Kaleesh were staying in was locked. Rubble fried the door with the saber, as smoke from blasters filled the hallway.

"Jalaen, what in Abemi's name have you done?" Qymaen said, voice low.

"Rubble was poisoned, and then in anger I killed Wat Tambor," Jalaen said quickly, shoving Rojien into the hall. "We're heading for Belderone."

Ronderu looked at her daughter with blank eyes. "Why, Jalaen? What reason is there in going to the planet with the highest number of Kaleesh slaves?"

"Exactly. We'll blend in," Jalaen said as she beheaded a battle droid.

Rubble's orange saber passed too close for Jalaen's liking. "Rubble, be careful!" she shouted above the din.

"Let's go!" Qymaen yelled. "We've got to hijack a ship."

"Leave that to me," Rojien said, slinking off towards the main hallway.

Rubble finished off the rest of the droids. "Go!" He shouted.

000

Jalaen was still catching her breath as the Kaleesh looked for a good cruiser to hijack. "We're going to have to stow away," Rubble announced. "Here. Everyone take a container for the food storage. No one cares about security."

"But where are they heading?" Ronderu asked.

Rojien scanned the stops. "Not to Belderone, but they fly into Belderone airspace. We can persuade them to drop us off there."

"Good thinking, Rojien," Qymaen replied.

Jalaen carefully picked up a container, nodded to one man (who looked to be the leader), and heaved the container up the ramp.

Rubble followed, a little apprehensive. Even though this was his plan, he still didn't trust the men at the loading bay.

Slowly, the rest of the Kaleesh followed. "Hopefully, the news of Wat Tambor's death hasn't been told to the public yet. Or they'll want our heads."

"I think we're safe," Qymaen sighed. "By the time they realize we're gone, we'll be on Belderone."

"I hope," Ronderu cuddled next to Qymaen. "But how will we persuade the captains to drop us off on Belderone?"

Rojien held Jalaen close. "Let's not worry about that," he said. Then a frown creased Rojien's handsome face. Jalaen was limp in his arms. But she had been wide awake a moment ago.

"Jalaen?" Rubble said, concerned. "Jalaen, are you okay?"


	3. To Belderone

Jalaen awoke only seconds later. "What?" she asked, breathing heavily.

Rubble was startled by Jalaen's outburst. _She must have fainted,_ he thought. "Nothing. You're fine," he stammered. "I was just making sure."

Ronderu got up. "It's time we stop being stowaways and find some food. I bet that we all could use it." She began to move for the door.

Qymaen beat her to it. "For Abesmi's sake, Ronderu, it's locked."

Rubble Force-leaped over to the door, and engaged his lightsaber. "No problem," he grinned.

Rojien helped Jalaen get to her feet, but she pushed him away. "I'm fine, Rojien. I'm just very hungry."

Rojien looked at her with concerned eyes. "Take care of yourself, Jal."

Jalaen managed a smile. Meanwhile, Rubble plunged his saber into the metal door and cut a hole. "There. Freedom."

Ronderu and Qymaen looked at each other. "Freedom?" they asked in unison, skeptical. "We're going to the planet with the largest population of Kaleesh slaves."

"But we'll be treated well," Rojien replied. "I know. It'll give us cover until the universe doesn't care about Tambor."

"But the Republic can't charge us for murder!" Jalaen exclaimed. "If we get in trouble, my connections with Kiel and—"

Rubble shook his head, cutting her off. "No, Jalaen," he said. "We can't risk it. There will be people after us."

Jalaen nodded. "You're right, Rubble. We need to stay undercover."

Ronderu moved into the main hall. Rojien escorted Jalaen over to a table while Qymaen and Rubble got food. "Whatever happens, I will have to leave soon." Rubble said softly.

The senior Kaleesh looked at Rubble, shocked and surprised. "Why?"

"Zam Wesell will be after Jalaen. She'll get money," Rubble said. "Right now, my friends are wondering where in Abesmi's name I am. By the time they catch the news that I am missing, who knows where we'll be. I must go to Coruscant, and Jalaen must come with me."

"Why?" Qymaen asked, a little enraged. "You don't think we can take care of her?"

"No. Jal is in trouble. She's been a terrible alcoholic. I'm afraid for her and her unborn child. I want her to be near the Temple," Rubble explained. "Please, hear me out."

The harsh light in Qymaen's eyes softened. "You're right, Rubble," he replied. "You'll have to convince Ronderu of that, though. And that'll be tough."

Rubble brought the first meal to Jalaen. She needed it badly; she looked ready to faint again. "Here, Jal," he handed the soup and bread to her.

"Thank you, Rubble." Jalaen smiled weakly. "I heard your plan. When you're ready, Abesmi help me I'll be too."

Rubble sat next to her. "I've missed you so much for the past thirteen years. When I knew I was going to be kicked out of the Order, before you were 'killed', I was going to find a ship to Oressus and join you in your fight to de-slave the Republic."

"Rubble, you know that the Order really couldn't lose you," Jalaen replied. "You've got a strength in the Force, firmer than Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker is afraid of the future and what will happen. You aren't afraid. You're just very devoted and very caring."

Rubble blushed. "You think so?" He glanced at Jalaen's uneaten food. "Eat. Abesmi knows you need the sustenance."

Grateful golden eyes met his.


	4. The Parting

"We've entered Belderone airspace," the pilot declared.

Rubble watched Jalaen's sleeping form. He gently shook Jalaen once the pilot had made the announcement. "Jal, wake up. We've entered the Belderone system."

Jalaen's eyes fluttered open. "We have? Good," she got up. "I'll go talk to the captain."

Rubble followed Jalaen. She was shivering. "What's wrong, Jalaen? Are you cold?" He grabbed a blanket and offered it to her.

"I'm fine, Rubble. Just a little weak on my feet." Jalaen smiled, but Rubble saw past it.

Finally they made it down the corridor to the cockpit. "Excuse me, captain, but could I please be dropped off on the planet Belderone?"

The captain turned. "We're landing on planet 6, milady. You'll have to find alternative transport."

Jalaen's golden eyes locked into the captain's brown ones. "I am General Jalaen lai Sheelal," she stated proudly. "I have important business on Belderone."

The captain did a double take. Rubble couldn't help but smile. His cousin was well known across the Galaxy. The captain nodded. "I'll take you to Belderone, General."

"Thank you," Jalaen said graciously. "Come on, Rubble."

Once out in the hall, Rubble turned to Jalaen. "Ronderu and Qymaen are in the dining hall. Rojien's in the main hall."

At mention of his name, Rojien turned his head to look at the two Kaleesh. He ran up to them. "I heard. Will the pilot take us to Belderone?"

"Yes," Rubble replied. "Have Ronderu and Qymaen returned?"

The said Kaleesh were walking back as Rubble asked the last question. "Here we are," Qymaen grinned.

"What next, after we touch down?" Ronderu asked.

"We'll have to find some work," Rubble said finally. "We'll need to earn some money."

"Rubble, I'm sorry," Jalaen broke into the conversation, "But I can't come with you to Coruscant. I must stay with my fiancé."

Rubble looked down at the floor. "I understand, Jalaen," he said at last. "Tell me when the baby's due. I'll find you. I want to be there."

"Don't think I don't appreciate your concern, Rubble," Jalaen replied quickly. "But it's for the best."

000

The five Kaleesh stepped out into the late afternoon sun of Belderone. Rubble drank the sun in, his blood warming and his heart lightening. Jalaen and Rojien looked happy to see the planet once again. Ronderu and Qymaen looked around, unsure.

"I see why you like this planet so much," Qymaen said at last. "It's beautiful."

Rubble nodded in agreement. "I wish the Temple was on this planet, rather than Coruscant. Here's got the best weather."

Rojien looked at the other Kaleesh, hoping that he just might see someone he knew. Jalaen and her family were quickly drawing attention. More and more Kaleesh stopped. After all, most of their race still believed that Jalaen had been killed. He heard his cousin's name many times in the murmurs.

An elder ran to greet Qymaen. "Generals Sheelal and Kummar! It brings happiness to see such great leaders alive and well."

Jalaen recognized the Kaleesh. "Galair!" she exclaimed. "It's splendid to see you again."

"And you too, Jalaen," Galair grinned. "I didn't believe a word about your death. I always told the others, 'She's a General who's defeated a Sith lord. It'll take more than a few blasters and droids to bring her star down.'"

"I'm glad," Jalaen replied.

"And Rojien phi Kyrir. Still out with Jalaen, I see," Galair added.

"Actually, we're engaged," Rojien said, holding Jalaen close.

"An excellent match. The way you worked together to free us slaves, this was a match made by the gods," Galair assured Qymaen. "But what brings you here?"

"The murder of Wat Tambor, unfortunately," Ronderu said. "We were 'guests' in his house for some time. Jalaen caused his untimely death."

"But the riddance of the major Separatists is much enjoyed," Rubble interjected.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Galair asked. "I've got a large apartment at my disposal. I'd be happy to allow three Generals and a Jedi into my home."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Galair," Ronderu replied. "I'm afraid we can't say no."

Rubble turned in the direction of a space port. "I'm sorry, but I must leave for the Temple," Rubble replied. "Do not leave this planet until I have explained the deaths of the Separatist council. Then I'll come back. You need to lie low, Jalaen."

The Kaleesh nodded. "Bye, Rubble," Jalaen hugged her cousin. "I wish I could come with you, but my duties lie here. I'll save the last Kaleesh slaves."

Rubble saw a figure in Jedi robes, heading towards the space port. "I will come back here, I promise." Then he turned his back on the few Kaleesh he loved the most.


	5. The Departed

Rubble followed the Jedi, making sure that his prey didn't know that a Jedi was trailing him. If fact, it was hard to even for a Jedi to know that they were being tracked by another of their Order. Especially Rubble. He had flipped up the hood of his robe so no one could see his padawan hairstyle. That was a dead giveaway.

Suddenly, the Jedi dodged into an alleyway. _He must have caught on to the fact I was following him!_ Rubble thought. He was about to turn after the Jedi, but Rubble was quickly grabbed by his collar, and a lightsaber was raised to his neck.

Rubble let his disguise drop. "I'm a Jedi!" he exclaimed, hoping that this unknown attacker would let him go.

The Jedi pulled back her hood in turn. Black braids glistened in the lightsaber's glow. Rubble gasped. "Sabri, it's me, Rubble!"

Sabri smiled, and deactivated her lightsaber. "I saw that. Sorry. What are you doing on Belderone? Aren't you supposed to be on Kalee? Protecting your cousin?"

"I'll answer that in good time. I need a ride to Coruscant. Can you do that for me?" Rubble asked.

"Definitely. Master Aayla and I were just heading for the space port." Sabri hugged her friend. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Sabri broke away first. "Come on, Rubble. We must go quickly."

Rubble nodded absentmindedly. He was beginning to regret leaving Jalaen. How would Qymaen and Ronderu handle the depressed Jalaen? Could they? Doubts filled Rubble's mind.

"Rubble… are you there?" Sabri snapped her fingers in front of Rubble's face. "You're looking way too pensive."

Could he really leave Jalaen? _No,_ Rubble thought to himself. _I must go back to the Temple._ "Yes, Sabri, we should get going."

000

The small, dank cargo hold that Rubble and Sabri had been smuggled into smelt of moldy bread and old meat. Rubble was finding it hard to breathe. The refugee transport had been much more airy than this. Sabri's beautiful blue eyes watched Rubble's every move with scrutiny. Even with his best friend, he no longer felt safe.

"Rubble, tell me: why didn't you follow the mandate? Why did Shaak Ti return to Coruscant alone? This is important, and you must tell me," Sabri prompted.

"Fine." Rubble exhaled. "Jal and I returned to Kalee, right? Well, we met Ronderu and Qymaen, and Rojien. Jalaen disappeared one night, and I went to look at her. I found her alone on the beach. That's when we got taken by Zam Wesell. I was incapable of killing her, I'm afraid. She dragged us to Skako, where we were the 'guests' of Wat Tambor. He had me poisoned, so he could personally kill Jal without my meddling. Jalaen was enraged by Tambor's move and brutally murdered him. Then she had to cause complete chaos in the palace, which I'm afraid to say, I participated in. That basically involved killing any Skakoan that stood in our path. We then snuck onto a refugee shuttle. We wanted to hide in a highly populated world, so we would be overlooked. Wesell's going to turn up again. But I had to return to the Temple. But I don't want to leave Jalaen. She's like my mother."

Sabri seemed understanding. "Rubble, you know that I'm sure Jalaen can defend herself. She's a general."

Rubble turned away. Regret filled him from head to toe.

"Rubble, what the Force could possibly be wrong?" Sabri asked, fear and worry mingled in her voice.

Rubble didn't want to talk to her anymore. He wanted to watch over Jalaen, to protect her.

Sabri stood up. "I guess that I should probably talk with Aayla." She fled the cargo hold like a flitting shadow that was nothing more than a memory.

000

The ship reverberated as it hit solid ground. Rubble was unimaginably relieved. For the first time in that long day, the sun finally hit Rubble's eyes, blinding him. Already, a pair of arms had embraced him. Rubble's vision returned. "Rik," Rubble muttered. "Good to see you."

The Nautolan grinned. "Good to see you, too. But what the hell have you been up to? Shaak Ti claims that you were enslaved and then you killed 3 score of Skakoans."

"I'm afraid to say those claims are true. I'll leave it with some unexpected people turned up," Rubble replied quickly.

He looked beyond Rik to only see the scowls of Master Windu and Shaak Ti. _I made it back safely. What in Abesmi's name could these people want?_

Shaak Ti's voice was short and curt. "Rubble, you have deliberately disobeyed my trust," she said angrily.

Rubble didn't say a word. _Yet what wrong have I done? It was all in the name of self-preservation._

"Rubble, I told you—stay on Kalee. You could have killed Zam Wesell. You lacked judgment. And just because Skako is not in the Republic doesn't mean you can go have blood feuds with them. And then to leave Jalaen alone, with her lazy-ass husband and her mother and father (who don't even know about her alcohol obsession), it's too risky! If you know Jalaen lai Sheelal, when's she's depressed—she goes all out! She'll commit suicide!"

Rubble knew that his guilt feelings had been correct. "I'm sorry, Shaak Ti." His eyes were tearing up. He couldn't spend anymore time under this scrutiny. _I must get back to Jalaen. Bring her here. Where she'll be safe._

"Shaak Ti, Rubble," Mace Windu broke the agonizing silence, "But I have a mission for you."

Shaak Ti and Rubble strode alongside Windu to the map room. A small holographic diagram of the galaxy hovered. Its eerie light cast deep shadows on Shaak Ti and Mace Windu's faces, making them seem more stony and grim than before. Windu typed in coordinates, and the hologram zoomed into the inner rim, to the Cato airspace, and finally to a planet designated 'Cato Neimoidia'.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi gave us some important information that will be very useful in finishing off the Separatist revolution," Mace Windu said, breaking the cold silence. "He remembers a mechnochair owned by the late Viceroy Gunray. I would like for you two to go recover it. I am sending Rik and Master Fisto to the Kooriva system to eliminate Passel Argente. He is the last of the Separatists. Master Aayla and Sabri are staying here, although Master Fisto and especially Rik wish to speak to you, Rubble. You are dismissed. Leave as soon as you are able. And may the Force be with you."

Rubble bowed. "And with you."


End file.
